Black Butler Truth or Dare!
by TheGamingGirrrlMeiki
Summary: Well I have decided to invite the cast of my new favorite anime Black Butler to my house as ma ToD buddies.
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler Truth or Dare! Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End!

Meiki: Hello everybody! I am back here with some new victims- *coughs* I mean guests. The characters of Black Butler! I want to remind everyone that I do not own Black Butler, even though I wish I owned it with all of its sexiness!

Ciel: Now why am I wasting my time here with all of you people? I have much else to do.

Sebastian: Now, now my Lord. This could be very entertaining.

Mey-Rin: I can't wait for this to start! Oh yes I can't!

Finny: Well this'll be truly exciting.

Meiki: Oh yes it will!

*A creepy announcer voice chimes in*

Voice: Here at the Phantomhive Estate things are never boring.

Meiki: What the flip was that!

Sebastian: I believe it was your stalker.

Voice: Ooo Hoo Hoo!

Meiki: Creepy… *Throws knives*

Voice: *Hit by knives* Ow! *Dies and disappears*

Meiki: Now that awkward annoyance is gone!

Bardroy: I believe you said this was a truth or dare and so far there isn't any truth or daring.

Meiki: *Gives Bard a death glare as he backs away slowly*

Ciel: This is very boring. Please start this game.

Meiki: Alright! Grell! Truth or dare?

Grell: *Steps out of the dark corner where he was hiding* Umm? *Plays with his safety scissors*

Meiki: Answer me. I have the power to kill you.

Grell: WHAT! NO ONE HAS THE POWER TO KILL ME! I KILL OTHERS! THIS IS INSANE!

Meiki: NO YOU'RE INSANE!*Kills Grell*

Ciel: *Sits down in throw* How entertaining. We won't need to worry about him anymore.

Meiki: Aw. I feel bad for the flaming homosexual death god. *Revives Grell*

Grell: BASSY I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Sebastian: Oh Ciel you spoke to soon.

Ciel: What a pity for us.

Meiki: Hey Grell can be cool…

Grell: *Jumps on Sebastian* Bassy I missed you while I was dead! I love you my sweet sweet Bassy!

Meiki: You do not touch my man! *Shoots Grell*

Sebastian: Thank you, Meiki.

Meiki: Hehehe, no problem sexy demon.

Mey-Rin: Grell is still dead, yes he is!

Meiki: *Revives Grell* Not anymore.

Ciel: I've grown bored.

Meiki: Same. Let's end this for today! Feel free to review! I can't wait to hear from you all! Hope you enjoyed this! ByeBye!

Everyone: Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Black Butler Truth or Dare! Chapter 2- REVIEW OR I EAT CHU!

Meiki- I believe I have confuzzled your souls with my silly words, like I am right now. Anyway… What was I talking about? Oh yeah! By review I also meant you could ask to be a host and/or send me ToDs. Now that we have that settled, LETS BEGIN MAKING PIE!

Sebastian: I do believe I have a delicious recipe for pie that the master has made his favorite.

Meiki: I was kidding about the pie. This is a ToD! *Applause from the audience*

Grell: Which makes me really scared…

Meiki: Oh Grell! You still didn't answer the terrifying question from last chapter! Truth? *DADA!* Or dare? *DADADADA!*

Grell: Um?

Meiki: TO SLOW! *She pulls a lever and Grell falls through the floor*

Ciel: …?

Meiki: Dats ma Shark Pit.

Ciel: What no lava pit?

Meiki: *Has that evil look in her eye* Well…

Ciel: *Backs away into Sebastian's arms*

Meiki: Awe. My favorite yaoi couple!

Ciel: I AM NOT GAY!

A Voice: Oh hoho! But I am!

Finny: What was that?

Mey-Rin: I am very scared, yes I am!

Meiki: GRELL WAS THAT YOU!

Grell's Ghost: Maybe…

Meiki:*Randomly takes out a gun and shoots the air killing 4 and injuring all*

Grell's Ghost: You can't kill a ghost.

Meiki: Whatever. *Heals and revives everyone*

Bard: *Rubs his head* That hurt me!

Meiki: *Looks over to him* I think that hurt everybody. N-E-WAY! I actually got some reviews!

Ciel: Yeah, One.

Meiki: SHUT-UP RICH BOY!

Ciel: O_o

Meiki: Here is a review from Raychaell Dionzeros. It read-

_**In support of another authoress,**_

_**Ciel: Allow Grell to give u a makeover or else sing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua!**_

_**Sebastian: Since I'm in a gd mood, here are 5 lovely kittens 4 u!**_

_**Mey -Rin: Confess to Sebastian's face that u love him.**_

_**Bard: Cook a meal that CAN BE EATEN!**_

_**Finny: Sing 'I am Cow' by Arrogant Worms**_

Meiki: So She didn't give me a name for her so I will call her Raychaell! *Poofs her in*

Raychaell: Hello!

Meiki: Hello!

Raychaell: Hello!

Meiki: Um, Hello!

Raychaell: Hello!

Meiki: Enough! You have things to give them.

Raychael: Truths and dares!

Meiki: Great! Please continue.

Raychaell: Okay! Ciel, allow Grell to give you a makeover!

Ciel: No way in hell!

Raychaell: Then sing Barbie Girl!

Ciel: Barbie Bla blah. Whatever, sing sing. Blah! Barbie. Blah! Girl.

Meiki: He seems pissed.

Raychaell: Bassy Imma give you kittens!

Sebastian: *Takes kittens* Meow!

Raychaell: Mey-Rin! I want you to confess your love for Sebastian right in his face!

Meiki: YOU'RE GONNA BE SO FAR IN HIS GRILL HE'S GONNA KNOW WHAT YOU HAD FOR BREAKFAST FOOL!

Mey-Rin: *Goes to Sebastian* Um, Sebastian. I really love you, yes I do.

Sebastian: *Looks at the kitten* OH SWEET KITTEN FROM THE BEYOND DID YOU JUST TALK?

Mey-Rin: I'm hopeless…

Raychaell: Bard! COOK SOMETHING EDIBLE FOR ONCE!

Bard: I've been slaving in the kitchen all day.

*Everyone eats his food and they all throw up. His cooking is a hopeless case*

Finny: *Is singing I am a Cow*

Raychaell: I didn't even tell you what to do yet!

Finny: Oh I just love the song! *Sings*

Everyone: *Sings*

Meiki: That's all for now! Review! Ask to be a host! Give me some great ToDs!

Everyone: Bye! Bye! Good- IM A COW!- Bye!


End file.
